


A Little Chat AKA Rumplestiltskin gives Belle a piece of his mind

by Polerfan1986



Series: A little chat Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x18, Angst, Belle is a brat, F/M, Fix-It, Rumple and Belle have a badly needed discussion (Rumple talks Belle has to listen), Rumple and Belle have a little chat, Rumplestiltskin gives Belle a piece of his mind, Rumplestiltskin takes Belle down a peg or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't been happy with the character of Belle in the show since "Heroes and Villains" and after seeing the past three episodes I decided to write this little piece in which Rumple finally takes Belle to task for all of the things she's done to him because I'm so sick of her sanctimonious hypocrisy with him, of her always laying into him about his faults and never acknowledging her own.  This is also my very first ever fan fiction so please be kind excuse any formatting errors etc I'm new at this lol,  I just had to get it out and off my chest and once I started writing I couldn't stop, I have written in comment sections on various websites but it just wasn't enough to get my frustrations about Belle out completely.  Also I'd like to give a shout out to Afaye who wrote something similar which I read a day or so ago because that piece partly inspired me to write this along with my total frustration at the OUAT writers for what they've done with Rumbelle.  Hope you enjoy and thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this XX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Chat AKA Rumplestiltskin gives Belle a piece of his mind

A little chat AKA (Rumple gives Belle a piece of his mind)

Belle awoke from the sleeping curse to find herself at home in the pink Queen Anne she shared with Rumplestiltskin, there was a glass of orange juice and a plate of food on the coffee table near her. Rumplestiltskin obviously had arranged for her father to wake her that day but the master of the house was conspicuous by his absence.

Her father was sitting in an armchair facing her “Did it work?” she asked him “Is the baby safe?”

Maurice sighed “It worked and yes the child is safe however he hasn’t taken what you did very well, I’m going back to the shop now he’s collecting rent, had me stay here and wake you but said he wanted me gone before he returned, I’m not exactly high on the list of people he wants anywhere in his vicinity, oh and he says you two need to talk." That sounded very ominous to Belle and a feeling like ice settled in the pit of her stomach but her father had shuffled out the front door before she could ask him anymore about it. 

She was now far too distracted by her father’s words to eat or drink anything so the food and drink on the table remained untouched and she sat in silence listening to the hands of the clock on the mantle ticking. About half an hour later she heard the front door close and Rumple appeared from the foyer, his eyes were dark and he seemed to be extremely angry so much so that she could feel it radiating off of him in waves.

“Good afternoon dearie, now that your awake I believe it’s time for us to have a little chat" he announced crisply.

“My father told me the baby is safe which means our plan worked so why do you seem so displeased?” she asked him.

“No dearie not our plan your plan” he corrected her.

“what but we..” she tried to speak again but he cut her off.

“We didn’t decide anything you decided it for us even though that child your carrying is as much mine as it is yours, without telling me anything or even asking my opinion given that I have more knowledge of and experience with magic than anyone else around here, you put our baby and yourself at risk by putting yourself under a sleeping curse based on the advice you took from the same woman who locked me in a cage and tortured me and who may I remind you is responsible for killing my first child, you remember Bae don't you Belle remember what happened to him? Of course you do you were there for his funeral while I was still locked in a bloody cage by Zelena who was using the dagger to control me, I never even got to say a proper goodbye to him Belle."

“Rumple I was…”

“I’m not finished yet dearie and you are going to listen to every single word I have to say to you, for a change and without further interruption” he snapped cutting her off for a second time.

“Now where were we, oh yes speaking of the dagger being used to control me, you should know enough about that by now considering you’ve used it against me not once but three times to date. The first time I could have let pass you were trying to right the wrong you had done your friend Anna but the second time when you left me limp and shivering in the dead of night over the town line without letting me get so much as a word out and the third when you used it to prevent me from throwing Gaston into the river he ended up in anyway, no those little incidents I can’t let go of quite so easily especially after what Zelena had already put me through with that dagger." 

“I may add no sooner had you abandoned me over the town line than you had taken up with that miscreant Will Scarlet and after pushing Gaston into the river yourself to save me you then blamed me for your soul being blackened, well my dearest if we had done things my way from the start the contract on our baby would have been torn up, that lummox would have been in the river, your soul would still be clean and we would have been home long ago but no, because of your constant refusal to accept me for what I am, your control freak behaviour over me using my magic and your regret over pushing that boorish, brainless oaf into the river you put yourself at the mercy of the wicked witch and made yourself dependent on that pathetic excuse for a father of yours to wake you up. Now I may be wrong but if memory serves me correctly you said you didn’t want to see your father again after he arranged to have you kidnapped and pushed over the town line so your memories of me would be erased."

“You know Belle the more I think on it the more it strikes me that Lacey was more accepting of me than you ever have been.”

“That’s not true I love you, I know you can be a better man” she protested.

“What did I say about interruptions sweetheart, at least she accepted all that I am instead of denying it and as for me being a better man we’ve already been through this before and I seem to recall that when I was given a blank slate as it were, the very purest of hearts, made the best man I could possibly be, the purest hero I believe the Dark Swan called me you abandoned me again after I had risked my life to save you from the bear I threw myself in front of whilst I was hobbled and powerless, it was pure luck that I survived that one at all and had it been anyone else but you I would have happily left them to the bear."

“You fell in love with the beast as well as the man but you’ve been in denial about that side of me ever since and I think you like the beast more than you can bare to admit why else would you abandon me when I was powerless? I am tired of constantly being emotionally manipulated and blackmailed by you to be something I’m not dearie and I have grown weary of your attempts to control me in which you would stoop so low as to use the dagger which incidentally I no longer trust you with and I have spelled to the very best of my ability so that no one regardless of whether they have dark, light or no magic at all will ever be able to touch it again never mind use it." 

“You are naïve when it comes to the true workings of human nature the very proof of that is in the fact that you consider the woman who kidnapped you and locked you away for 28 years and the man who tried to kill you at least twice to be your friends, the rest of your so-called friends would have happily sacrificed me to save that pirate and not blinked twice about it, not once did any of them try to help us in the underworld when we were trying to get rid of the contract on our baby before you used that damn sleeping curse.

"When I was held captive by Zelena they did nothing to help free me they only sought to help the infant prince which is the only reason I got away from her when I did, they didn't do it to help me or you and at any other time have any of them ever offered to help either of us without wanting something in return: a deal from me or information from you whom they see as no more than a walking encyclopaedia. What galls me the most is that you went running to the witch who killed my son for advice because you thought I would make you do more bad things after the Gaston incident, I have news for you my darling, Gaston being in the river that’s all on you, you pushed him in not me, and he didn’t exactly leave you with any other option, yet you would have happily risked our child to try and redeem a man who when he was alive was a worse beast than even I am." 

“It’s time for you to open your eyes Belle, stop being a sanctimonious little hypocrite and realize that human nature can be fickle, not everything you read in those precious books of yours is true, it isn’t always possible to be a hero and no more back and forward between you and I, your either with me or you aren’t, we’re either together or we’re not but you will not treat me like a yo-yo pulling me towards you only to push me away again nor will you manipulate me anymore."

Rumple began to make his way back to the foyer to go the pawnshop and go over the books and to give his wife time to herself to calm down and process all that he had said to her but he stopped short and turned to observe her for a moment, Belle was sitting shocked into silence by his speech, he had been completely honest and open with her about how he felt and he only hoped that she would take on board what he had said to her as he turned back towards the front door and continued making his way out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing a follow up to this work to describe Belle's reaction to Rumple's speech, I have a few ideas floating around in my mind for it so I shall try to put pen to paper and fingers to keyboard over the next few days for it, thank you again for your comments and for taking the time to read my work, I really appreciate it.


End file.
